Conflicts of population, source, environment, and space become more and more serious. Thus, developing the underground system is an important strategy to overcome this conflict. However, the subway station is influenced severely by seismic action, the earthquake-resistant problem of underground system is not appreciated enough for a long time which leads to construction type, design schema, and theory that are developed slowly. With the aggravation of underground seismic hazard, underground earthquake-resistant system designing must be acknowledged by special review. Therefore, it is important to improve the earthquake-resistant ability of the underground system. Based on seismic hazard and destruction mechanism, the subway station is restrained by surrounding soil, while at the same time, it is forced by vertical inertia force of overlying soil, stress components of the subway station are forced by pressing, bending and shearing at the same time which leads to structure destruction. The fabricated structure is energy saving and environment protecting, the fabricated structure used in the underground system is also a developing trend. In current technology, the connection between prefabricated structure uses sleeve grouting method which is called consolidation; this connection method makes structural stiffness changing discordantly, and the earthquake-resistant ability of artifacts is lower. While at the same time its waterproof ability is influenced, it leads to reinforcement corrosion, the durability of underground system is lower.